


Family Tree

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Adam decides what happens next, Adam is BAMF, Adam is used to being picked up by giants, Dean wants to kill the antichrist, Dog is BAMF, Dog wants to eat him, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel's a good uncle, Heat stroke is dangerous kids, I like to imagine him riding on Lucifer's shoulder, Lucifer's true form is huge, Satan is a good father, THey freaking locked him in the trunk, Their lives are in the hands of a child, Who knew?, and protective, as he goes about Hell, but a serious version of himself, or his palm, which is odd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: The Winchesters make the mistake in kidnapping the son of Satan ina  misguided request from the alleged 'King of Hell'. His uncle finds him, tries to make him better again, and hopes that he’s forgiven them for when they return him to his father. Lucifer is not known to show mercy to those who wrong him or his child.
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural) & Adam Young (Good Omens), Satan | Lucifer & Adam Young (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Family Tree

The knocking from the trunk had been irritating him for the last twenty or so miles, as if the heat from the desert wasn't bad enough to ruin his already depleting mood, the constant pounding behind him was enough to drive anyone mad.

So it came to no surprise when Dean was forced to pull over by an irate Archangel riding backseat driver behind him, Gabriel threatening to skewer him from behind with his archangel blade until they came to a stop so he could check whatever was rattling back there and tie it down lest he lose his mind.

Dean Winchester flopped languidly from the drivers side, his arm stretching lazily into the warm sunny heat, motioning for the shotgun rider to get out and help the depleted archangel with their package. He pushed the button for the trunk release lazily, and Gabriel the Archangel flung the lid up with exasperated and frustrated ease.

Golden eyes widened dramatically.

"You guys really fucked up this time didn'cha?"

…

Not a word of protest was spoken as God's Messenger helped the kid out fo the trunk, lifting his canine companion out behind him. Sweaty blonde ringlets stuck to plaster like skin, the lad leaning against the archangel's side almost semi consciously, and Gabriel slammed the trunk with such force that it rocked the car.

Dean made to protest such treatment until he was silenced by a glare shot his way. Though the messenger was completely dry after his captivity there was no telling just how much he'd gained since his liberation and the hunter had enough self-preservation to know when not to test his luck. Their back-seat rider helped the kid stumble from around the back and into the cool shade of the back seat.

"Anyone wanna tell me why my nephew was shut up in your trunk?", he fanned the kids red face, his free hand pulling back shaggy bangs of blonde curls from his sticky forehead, "I know Adam Young real well. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Crowley wanted him."

Crowley, not to be confused with _Crowley,_ couldn't even begin to understand the can of worms he was trying to open by having these two yahoos kidnap _the_ kid. He ordered the hunter to keep driving, he would be told when to stop again, and _'for Dad's sake turn up the AC, his father will skin us all if he suffered heatstroke, you've never met him when he's angry!'_

Sam watched from over the back of the front seat as the Archangel turned his attentions to the boy instead, still fanning his reddened face, snapping up an ice pack to press to his temple. They were talking, whispering, the kids voice hoarse after being locked in a hot trunk for so long and Gabriel continued to brush the shaggy blonde curls away from his temple.

"You said he was your nephew?"

The Archangel didn't look over but he did grant him a response as they boys eyes shut again "Yes. My brothers kid. Lucifer, Satan, El Diablo, that's his dad."

Dean peered back from the rear view mirror, "We should kill him while we can. Last thing we need is a Lucifer Junior running around." He faltered at the glare sent his way "Not only would I not allow you to. But my brother would flay you alive, and you may think it humanly impossible, but we can do anything. You wanna test my brothers temper? You just better hope kiddo here is conscious when we return him."

….

"I'm Here."

Gabriel whistled lowly as the boys words carried around them in the air, rumbling in a way that a volcano does just before eruption, hands deep in his pockets as he slouched against the hood of those two damned Winchesters car. Finding the boy trapped in their trunk whilst traveling through the hot desert sun was not something that they needed dampening their already dreary day. It was only lady luck that allowed him to become annoyed by the constant rattling noise from behind him during their bumpy drive and free the kid from his steamy prison.

Lady Luck that may spare them.

He hadn't been in a good place when he'd gotten the kid in the back seat with him, ordering the suicidal human up front to close the windows and blast the air, for all their sakes, when his hand practically slid away from the boys forehead he was so sweaty. His canine companion had greedily lapped up the water that had been offered to him, until he'd had his fill, and turned to snarl menacingly at the two who had knocked his master out and stuffed them both into that sweltering chamber. Gabriel was furious at the treatment of his nephew, but even he had enough self-preservation to attempt to get back into his good graces before they found a secluded spot that was far out enough that they could try and summon the boy's father.

Which had been a great conversation.

"You two better hope that Adam's forgiven you."

Dean Winchester scoffed in his over confidence, "We've met good ole Luci before and we can take him again.", cocking the gun in his hand as the ground began to rumble. No one had believed him when he'd tried to explain the hierarchy of Hell and their meetings with the Princes. Adam stood stock still before them, hands curled into angry little fists at his sides, he'd been eleven for little more then about fifteen years give or take, and had no plans of changing that just yet. Dog growled protectively at his back, eyeing the two hunters as if they were there for his snack, and depending on the sort of mood his dearest nephew was in that could be a very apt possibility.

The ground grumbled, the space filling with the deep loud rumbles like that of a mountain shifting, a volcano as it erupts. Sand and rock exploded around them and a giant clawed hand slammed into the earth, gripping hard, revealing the muscular arm of the boy's father. Gabriel grinned at Sam's quick intake of breath.

"That." the messenger pointed, "Is my brother."

He was giant, the being that Gabriel indicated, bare-chested and red toned, his head adorned in a crown of horns. Adam tilted his head back as he looked up to the being. It straightened, towering over them, a deep growl escaping him as he did. Dark eyes glared at the tiny specs behind the child. One stood out.

Gabriel waved, "Luce!"

He leaned back, " **Gabriel**.", his glare focused on the two hunters, the ones who dared come after his son, Adam kicked a stone away, it bounced off his left ring finger.

"Dad."

**"My son."**

Being picked up by someone a billion times his height must be something Adam Young was used to. Scooped up as gently as one with a clawed hand can scoop someone up, he laughed as he was lifted to the giants face, cradled softly in his palm. The Adversary's glare disappeared as he glanced over his son, as if a worried parent checking for injury, Adam merely laughed again at the sight of his worrying and reached a hand up to touch his nose. Satan gave him a rare small smile, curling his thumb around, pressing into the flesh of his boy's stomach for a moment's time before lifting him high to deposit on his shoulder.

**"You are not harmed?"**

The blonde shook his head, "No I'm a'ight dad. Just hot."

He nodded his head, the movement rumbled like a mountain moving once more, and pitch black eyes turned to the hunters once more, **"And these are the gentleman who took you?",** Adam regarded Sam and Dean Winchester for a silent moment, internally debating on whether he had forgiven them enough to not set his dad on them or if the grudge was still there, and then there was Uncle Gabriel who like hanging out with them, like he liked hanging out with his friends, "Yes but they didn't hurt me dad."

Gabriel sighed in relief at that statement, Adam had cleared them all of a wrath unseen before, by survivors at the very least. Still his older brother glared down at them, turning his attention from his son for a moment, **"Which one of you was foolish enough to lock my son in the trunk of your car?"** , the boy may have forgiven them, or at the very least not blamed them, but his father was known to be less merciful and even more o for his ability to hold grudges. Not a single one of them raised their hand to implicate themselves, thus he turned back to his son, "Da' its' fine, really, I'm no' hurt."

" **Very well, but I will be keeping a closer eye on you, my young prince."**

He lifted a clawed hand for the small half human child, into which he jumped into, fingers curling upwards to secure him in place, Satan bent to set him back on the ground next to his uncle. Gabriel smiled at him, a gesture his nephew returned, and tugged him into his side playfully. Dog huffed behind them and came to sit before his master, the boy's father nodded approvingly, appearances were deceiving when it came to the small mutt.

" **You want to stay with your uncle, then?"**

"Yea, I wan'a hang ou' with u'cle Gabe for a bit."

He nodded, turning a harsh glare onto the Winchesters, **"If I hear my son is mistreated at your hands again, despite his compacity for forgiveness, I will not be merciful."**


End file.
